Simplex Reflex
}} The Simplex Reflex (シンプレックスレフレックス) is a Japanese SLR distributed and perhaps made by Kyūreidō in the late 1920s and early 1930s. It was made available in two formats: a larger model in the size (6.5×9cm) and a smaller model in the size (4.5×6cm). No surviving example is known so far. Daimeishi model The model has a boxy shape, and the front standard is mounted on a rack-and-pinion device, certainly driven by a knob on the photographer's left. This rack-and-pinion configuration was inspired by English models such as the Thornton-Pickard Ruby Reflex, the Marion Soho Reflex or the Houghton Ensign Reflex. It seems that vertical movements are allowed by sliding a plate in the front standard, locked by a wheel. The lens is attached to a removable lensboard, protected by a flap hinged at the top. The main body is inspired by the Ernemann Simplex Ernoflex, and this certainly explains the name "Simplex Reflex". The viewing hood is hinged at the front and has a logo embossed on the leather covering. The focal plane shutter gives 20–1000 speeds and is controlled by various knobs and levers visible on the right, arranged the same as on the Simplex Ernoflex. Speeds: advertisement in Ars Camera June 1926. A table, certainly for the shutter speeds is attached to the right side of the body, and there are strap lugs on both sides. The model was advertised alone in the June 1926 issue of Ars Camera. It was supplied with six plate holders and one film pack holder, for without a lens and for with a Krauss Tessar 105mm lens. In the February 1927 issue of Ars Camera, the larger model is advertised as -size (normally 5.5×8cm), but it seems that Kyūreidō used the words meishi and daimeishi indifferently for 6.5×9cm format. The picture is the same as in the June 1926 advertisement. The following options are listed: * Anticomar f/4.2, ; * Heliar f/4.5, ; * Heliar f/3.5, ; * Helioplan f/6.8, ; * body only, . In the March 1928 issue of Asahi Camera, the larger model is listed again as -size. The following options are listed: * Carl Zeiss Tessar 120/4.5, ; * Anticomar 120/4.2, ; * body only, . Atom model The model is a downsized version of the model. Its shutter has Time and Bulb settings. Catalogue extract reproduced in Morishita, p.70 of no.22. It was already listed in the February 1927 advertisement in Ars Camera, with the following options: * Rüo The lens name is written in katakana only: ルオー. f/2.5 lens by Rüdersdorf, ; * Helioplan f/4.5 lens by Meyer, ; * body only, . The March 1928 advertisement in Asahi Camera shows a picture of the camera and lists the following options: * Carl Zeiss Tessar 90/4.5, ; * body only, . The same options appear in the May 1929 advertisement in Asahi Camera. The advertisements in the same magazine in July, August and September 1929 and in February 1930 have the same options at different prices: * Carl Zeiss Tessar 90/4.5, ; * body only, . Notes Bibliography * Ars Camera. Advertisements by Kyūreidō in June 1926 and February 1927. No page numbers. * Asahi Camera. Advertisement by Kyūreidō in March 1928 (p.A12), May 1929 (p.A14), July 1929 (p.A12), August 1929 (p.A13), September 1929 (p.A12), February 1930 (p.A13). * P.36. * Morishita Hajime (森下肇). "Atomu-han kamera no subete" (アトム判カメラのすべて, All of Atom-size cameras). Pp.55–70. The Simplex Reflex is not listed in . Category: Japanese 4.5x6 plate SLR Category: Japanese 6.5x9 SLR Category: S